1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorbing device having high strength and rigidity and excellent attenuation characteristic, a shock absorbing device enabling miniaturization and weight reduction to be realized, a shock absorbing device free from worry about degassing, and a shock absorbing device having stable damping and stiffness characteristics in wide temperature range.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2012-197864 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hysteretic damper having shape self-restoration capability added thereto by tensile force of a super elastic alloy. The hysteretic damper comprises a first super elastic alloy member to which a tensile force acts under tension and a second super elastic alloy member to which a tensile force acts under compression, has a structure for carrying out self-restoration of a damper shape by the first super elastic alloy member and the second super elastic alloy member, and characteristics under tension and compression can be set freely.